


Yule Ball Dilemma

by zils



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Draco is trying, F/M, Female Reader, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Just thought I'd point that out, Multi, Pansy and Reader are basically bffs, Pansy is a good friend, Pining, Reader is a Pureblood, Reader loves Dancing, Yule Ball, but Draco has her back, but so is Macmillan, reader is A DUMBASS, reader is a slytherin, reader is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zils/pseuds/zils
Summary: The Yule Ball is approaching and one of the main problems students are facing besides their studies is who they're going to the ball with. You couldn't care less. You believe that you'll be able to enjoy the ball whether you have a partner or not. Draco, on the other hand, has been thinking about asking you to be his partner.But what's this? Someone else is also planning on asking you out? Will they beat Draco to it or will Draco man up and ask you out first?
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 7
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a one-shot but I thought "Eh, I'll just make it into a short series."
> 
> I've also tried out a different writing style in this compare to my previous one-shot. Will I stick to this? Idk we'll find out.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! My requests are open! just drop an ask  @thatonedracostan  :)

_“The Yule Ball is approaching — a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests…”_ Professor McGonagall’s voice echoed in your head. 

Like any normal student, you were excited about the upcoming ball. You weren’t new to these sorts of events. As a pureblood, your family was always invited to such extravagant events thrown by other pureblood families. This is why as a kid, dance lessons were mandatory. You didn’t mind them though since you love dancing and your love for it just made the lessons more fun. 

It was breakfast and you were sitting with your fellow Slytherins, specifically your circle of friends. To your right, Pansy was talking to Blaise, who was sitting in front of her. In front of you sat Draco, who seemed to be making fun of another student from another house along with Crabbe and Goyle. And lastly, to your left was Theodore minding his own business. You sighed. Typical day. 

You were about to dive into your meal when the daily owl post arrived. A heavy package dropped in front of you which almost made you spill your drink. You took the envelope attached to it and opened it.

—

**Our dearest Y/N,**

**Your father and I could practically feel the excitement in your letter! Don’t worry sweetheart, we know how much you’re looking forward to it. We will make sure to get you the finest gown there is so our lovely daughter could outshine everyone! Oh, and by the way, I’m not really sure which record you were specifically asking for so I just sent everything. You know your dear mother is not familiar with your belongings.**

**Anyways, I hope you have fun in the ball, dear! We’ll send you your gown as soon as we get it made. We love you!**

**Love,**

**Mother**

—

No wonder the package was heavy. You took it from the table and placed it underneath. After placing the letter in your pocket, you grabbed your spoon and started eating.

“So Y/N, has anyone asked you out for the dance yet?” Pansy asked. You looked up from your meal and saw that Draco was looking at you. You smiled at him and his eyes quickly darted to his right, a blush creeping up his face. You didn’t notice this since you immediately looked at Pansy to answer her question. 

“None yet, actually.” You replied. “Although with a partner or not, I’m pretty sure I’ll be able to enjoy the ball.” You took a sip from your orange juice as Pansy pointed at the Hufflepuff table. “I heard from someone that Macmillan is actually planning to ask you to the ball.” You were caught off guard with what Pansy said that you choked on your drink, resulting in orange juice coming out of your nose. You knew she was bluffing, she must be, but just the mere thought of someone thinking about asking you out surprised you.

You quickly hid your face in embarrassment as you heard the rest of your friends laugh, save for Draco, who had his arm stretched out, handkerchief in hand. “You’re such a klutz, Y/N.” He said as he pressed his handkerchief into your face. You just pouted at him in response and wiped your face clean. 

“I wonder what would happen to Y/N if Draco wasn’t around.” Blaise said in a joking manner. Draco nudged him with his elbow, hard enough that he almost fell off his seat. Such a shame that he didn’t fall completely.

You and Draco have known each other since who knows when. Your mother often scheduled you to playdates with other kids from pureblood families which led you to Draco. For some reason, your mother realized that you and the Malfoy heir got along well that most of your playdates were now with Draco. Not that you mind, you actually enjoyed his company. He would talk about the things he would love to do once he's all grown up and you enjoyed listening to him. He once mentioned that he wanted to be the best quidditch player in the entire wizarding world, which you cheered him on. 

When you both got your Hogwarts letter, you swore that you’ll both make sure to be in the same house. Slytherin, to be exact. Obviously, that went well seeing you’re all currently sitting at the Slytherin table, eating breakfast with your friends.

“I’m pretty sure I could manage without Draco, Blaise.” You glared at him, which made him laugh more.

“Then who will hand you a handkerchief if you got orange juice running down your no _—OW”_ Blaise howled in pain as you kicked his shin from underneath the table. Pansy shrieked in laughter and you caught Draco cracking a smile. 

“You two cut it out, there are people who are actually eating.” Theo said as he shoved a spoonful of pancakes in his mouth.

“Anyways,” Pansy interjected. “How about you boys? Asked anyone out for the ball yet? Have any girls in mind?” She straightened her back and grinned at the boys in front of her. Pansy leaned over to your side.

”I bet you five galleons none of them have asked anyone yet.” You smirked as you glanced at Theo. “Alright.” You agreed.

“Actually, I’ve already asked someone and she said yes.” Theo boasted. 

Pansy crossed her arm and huffed as she handed you five galleons which you quickly placed in your pockets. You knew Theo had already asked someone, but who it was, you have no idea.

“No way,” Draco said in disbelief. “You got a date before me? This is unbelievable.” 

“Who did you ask?” Blaise asked, his face filled with curiosity.

“Daphne Greengrass” Theo grinned at the two boys in front of him.

You and Pansy shared a surprised look. Daphne agreed to be Theo’s date? What a world. You were definitely asking her about this later. Your eyes met Pansy’s. As if reading your thoughts, you both nodded. You two are DEFINITELY going to ask her later.

You suddenly remembered the package that you placed under the table and brought it to your lap. You were glad that the Slytherin common room has a record player. Breakfast wasn’t even halfway done when you stood up and excused yourself. Draco shot you a confused look.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

“I’m going back to the dorms to put these in my room.” You gestured to the package in your arms. “Also the first class doesn’t start in two hours so maybe I’ll just hang in the common room or something.” You smiled at them one last time before heading out.

You quickly made your way to the dungeons and into the Slytherin common room. You whispered the password and went inside as fast as you can. The common room is empty, just like you expected. Everyone’s either in the Great Hall or walking around school, making their way to their first class which means one thing: You have the entire common room to yourself.

Quickly, you opened your package, grabbed a record from it, and made your way to the record player. You made one last look around to make sure you were really alone before finally putting down the player’s reproducer. A familiar tune _—your favorite tune—_ started playing and you started dancing along with it.

You missed doing this back in your own room. Your favorite tune softly playing in the background as you move your body to the rhythm. The wind blowing through your open windows. You were so lost in the music that you didn’t notice that a certain blonde boy was standing by the common room’s entrance, watching every move you make.

“I haven’t seen you do that dance in a while.” You squealed in surprise when you noticed Draco standing by the entrance, watching you.

“How long have you been standing there?” You asked, face turning red as you quickly turned off the music. Draco gave out a genuine laugh that made your heart flutter. You rarely hear him laugh in a way that’s not mocking or insulting nowadays. 

“Oh please, don’t act so embarrassed. It’s not like I haven’t seen you do that multiple times when we were kids.” He made his way to where you were standing. 

He wasn’t wrong. You two actually shared a few dance lessons back then. You have no clue why it was necessary, but it’s not like you cared. To you, it just means you get to spend more time with Draco.

“In fact, I’m pretty sure I can still recall this one certain dance you taught me.” He sneered as he started the music. You were surprised that he still remembers it to this day. It’s been years since you taught him about it, after all. He bowed in front of you and stretched out his arm.

“May I have this dance?”

—

_“Come on, Draco!” You grabbed Draco by his arm. You two were around 10 years old and your dance lessons for today has just finished “I promise you this is going to be an easy dance. If that’s what you’re worried about.” The blonde boy rolled his eyes but allowed himself to get pulled by you anyway._

_“It’s not that I’m worried it’s going to be a difficult dance.” He pulled his arm away. “I just think it’s ridiculous.” He scoffed, crossing his arms across his chest. “Besides, today’s lesson was tiring. Aren’t you tired?”_ _  
__  
_ _“Nope!” You exclaimed as you reached for your favorite record. “Please Draco, just do this dance with me, pretty please???" You held both of your hands together and tried your best to make a pleading face. Draco sighed and gave in._

_“Alright. But I’m only doing it this time.”_

_You squealed as you started the music. You took both his hands in yours and pressed your palms against his._

_“Ok, so it goes like this…”_

_—_

You took Draco’s hand and squeaked when he pulled you closer to him. He pressed his palms against yours and did the steps you taught him years ago flawlessly. When he pulled you in and wrapped you around his arms, you felt your heart beat faster. You’ve done so many dances with him before but for some reason, this one felt different from the others. When his hands gently stroked your arm, you felt butterflies flutter in your stomach. 

You pulled away from him, rather harshly, which surprised Draco. You were trying to calm yourself down and making sure your face didn’t look like you just ate a bag of Pepper Imps.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, his voice laced with concern. He turned off the music and placed a hand on your shoulder. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine just _—_ ” You paused. What were you going to say? _“I’m fine I just felt like my heart’s about to explode when I got close to you”?_ Of course not. You are never telling anyone that. “Just remembered I left something important in the Great Hall!” You panicked and returned your record to its container. For a moment, you swore you saw Draco frown, but it was gone and replaced with a neutral expression in a blink of an eye.

“Anyways, there’s actually a reason why I followed you here.” He said, a slight blush flooding his face and up to the tip of his ears. You tilted your head to the side in confusion.

“I was gonna as _—_ ”

“That something important better be us, Y/N!” Pansy yelled as she barged in the common room. Behind her was Blaise, Theo, Crabbe, and Goyle. Pansy threw herself on the couch as the others just made their way to the other seats.

“So,” Blaise looked at you, a grin plastered on his face. “What are the two lovebirds doing in the common room by themselves?” 

You didn’t even realize it, but your face was so red you could’ve blended into the curtains in the Gryffindor common room. Draco was blushing as well but covered it up with a cough. He grabbed a pillow from Pansy and threw it directly at Blaise, which he avoided. 

“Bug off, Blaise.” He said as he sat on one of the chairs. You shook your head, trying to shake off the heat on your face and sat beside Pansy. 

“What are you guys doing here anyway?” You asked.

They all looked at you as if you’ve gone mad.

“Y/N” Pansy took a deep breath, placing her hands on both of your shoulders.

“We’re classmates. We share the same schedule, you idiot.”

Oh. Right. You totally remembered that.

"Oh." was all that you managed to say. Everyone started laughing at you, including Draco. _"Merlin, why is every embarrassing thing happening to me today. I don't deserve this"_ You thought.

You grabbed the pillow Draco threw at Blaise and buried your face in it.

The portrait of the common room's entrance opened and everyone's head turned to look (except you, you just peaked from the pillow with one eye as you refuse to show your flustered face) who has entered and it was one of the prettiest girls in your year—oh, and also your friend—Daphne.

“Daph!” You exclaimed as you jumped from your seat to her direction. Daphne had a surprised expression on her face as you grabbed her hand and led her to the girls’ dormitories, Pansy just right behind you. 

The boys were confused when you all left but shrugged it off as soon as the three of you were gone.

“They’re probably going to talk about me.” Theo interrupted the silence.

“Don’t be so full of yourself, mate.” Blaise snorted. “Besides,” He moved his gaze from Theo to Draco. “You didn’t answer my question earlier. What were you and Y/N doing before we arrived.” His grin was so wide that Draco got tempted to just go ahead and bury his fist on his face.

“None of your business.” He replied as he sat on the spot where Pansy was just sitting and laid himself on the couch.

Blaise sighed and gave up on pestering Draco. There was silence between them. Theo had his nose deep in a book, Blaise was now staring at the fireplace, and Crabbe and Goyle were nowhere to be seen. Draco then thought about what happened earlier. Why did Y/N suddenly pull herself away from him? He hoped he didn’t make her uncomfortable. 

He closed his eyes and tried to remember your dancing figure. Your hands swayed as you danced gracefully. He remembered those times where you and he would dance in front of visitors whenever they attended a party. You would always grab him and ask him to dance with you whenever music starts playing. He would rest his hands on your waist and the rest of the world just seemed to fade away.

He was determined to have you as his partner for the Yule Ball. He wouldn’t have it otherwise. His mind lingered on something Pansy said earlier during breakfast. 

_“I heard from someone that Macmillan is actually planning to ask you to the ball.”_

He’d be damned if some puny Hufflepuff managed to beat him into asking Y/N. Whether Pansy was bluffing or not wasn’t his concern. He was going to make sure he gets to ask you first. 

Meanwhile, in the girls’ dormitories, You and Pansy have been pestering Daphne about her agreeing to be Theo’s partner for the ball. Daphne sat on one of the beds as you and Pansy sat on the floor across her.

“Come on Daph, you didn’t even make him beg for it.” Pansy huffed and pouted. She crossed her arms across her chest and looked at your direction. “Right, Y/N?”

You purse your lips as you looked at Pansy then at Daphne. Well, making Theo beg was probably too much, but it’s Pansy. She’d probably have someone get down on their

knees if they want her to be their partner. “How exactly did he ask you?” You raised an eyebrow at Daphne, who was furiously blushing. 

“It wasn’t really that extra.” She said. “He just came up to me the other day after class and asked me. He was really flustered and I thought he looked cute…” Daphne trailed off as she set her gaze on the floor, probably trying to remember how Theo looked back then.

Pansy sighed and fixed her gaze at you.

“What about you?” She asked

“What about me?”

“What were you and Draco doing before we arrived?”

You felt the blood in your face rising again. You shook your head in an attempt to get rid of it. “Nothing, really.” You blurted. Pansy wasn’t convinced.

“Nothing my ass!” She exclaimed. “Draco immediately followed you after you left and you’re telling me that nothing happened? You’re not really a great liar, Y/N.” 

“Alright, fine.” You held your hands up in defeat. 

“We were just talking.” You lied. “It was nothing much. I left because I wanted to have the common room to myself when I saw him standing by the entrance.” You glanced at the two women. They were looking at you expectantly, waiting for you to finish your story. You didn’t really want to tell them about that dance you and Draco shared. It was something personal.

 _“Please no more questions.”_ You thought. You were already in conflict with yourself especially with how you felt when Draco was _so_ close to you. Pansy’s incessant questioning wouldn’t help at all.

As if hearing your plea, you heard Blaise’s voice echo from downstairs.

“Hey, Pansy! Y/N! We’re going to head out. You girls coming or what?”

Pansy sighed and stood up. You and Daphne followed as the three of you grabbed your robes and bags and quickly made your way downstairs. 

Once you reached the common room, you saw the boys waiting for you by the room’s entrance. You looked at Draco, who happened to be looking at you as well. You made your way to his side as all of you walked out of the Slytherin common room and made your way to your first class, which was Potions.

“So, what did the three of you talk about?” Draco asked. You just shrugged.

“Nothing much. We just asked Daphne how Theo asked her out for the ball and it wasn’t even that exciting.” You said, leaving out the part where Pansy asked what the two of you were doing before they arrived. 

The rest of the journey to the Potion’s classroom was filled with silence, save for Pansy occasionally whispering about random students and making fun of them. 

Your entire group entered the classroom and you made your way to the nearest table. Pansy sat beside you while Draco and Blaise sat across the two of you. You were unpacking your materials when you heard a group of Hufflepuffs entering the classroom. You noticed that Macmillan was one of them. He turned his head and the two of you made brief eye contact before you both looked away, blushing. “ _Oh, dear.”_ You thought. _“Maybe Pansy wasn’t bluffing.”_

You didn’t notice Draco’s jaws tightening in front of you. He clenched his fist around his book as he watched the scene in front of him unfold. Just as he was about to get up from his seat to approach Macmillan, Snape arrived and everyone was already in their seats. Snape then started talking about the ingredients to a certain potion he didn’t quite catch. He took one last glance to where Macmillan sat and instantly regretted it. He was looking at you. It made his blood boil. He was now more determined to ask you out as soon as possible.

—

Snape had dismissed the class a little early. You packed your items and made your way outside the classroom with your friends. You were walking beside Draco when you noticed him slowing down.

“What’s wrong, Draco?” You asked, slowing down as well to keep up with his pace.

Draco waited for a bit to make sure the rest of your friends were at a certain distance before he began to speak.

“About what I was going to tell you earlier...” He trailed off. You remember him saying something just right before Pansy interrupted him. It slipped your mind and you wouldn’t really have remembered it if he didn’t mention it.

 _“It’s now or never.”_ Draco thought. He took a deep breath.

“I was going to ask y-”

“Hey, Y/L/N” a voice once again interrupted Draco. You turned to your back to see who it was.

It was Ernie Macmillan.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's shorter than the last one because I'm trying not to burn myself out over this :'D  
> I've also decided that there is going to be another chapter after this and then an epilogue (sort of??) I don't even know how I managed to stretch this out when this is just supposed to be a one-shot lmao.  
> Anyways!  
> As usual, I hope you enjoy and feel free to send requests (or your thoughts!) on my Tumblr  @thatonedracostan 

You swore you visibly flinched when you realized who just called you. You nervously smiled at him, not wanting to seem rude. You noticed Draco in the corner of your eye, his eyebrows knitted in annoyance, and his jaw visibly clenching. Macmillan didn’t notice him as his eyes were focused on you.

“I was just going to ask you something,” Ernie stated, blushing as he raised his arm to scratch the back of his head. You felt your heart hammering in your chest. _Merlin, maybe Pansy wasn’t bluffing._ It took you half a minute to gather your thoughts but before you could even muster up any words, Draco walked towards the two of you.

“You do know that it’s extremely rude to interrupt someone while they’re talking?” Draco scowled as he glared at the boy in front of him. The Hufflepuff didn’t seem phased by this and looked at Draco straight in the eye.

“Oh, I didn’t see you over there, Malfoy.” He answered, a smirk on his face. You saw Draco’s face reddened in anger and just before he could launch himself to Macmillan, you stepped in between them, laughing nervously as you pressed a hand on Draco’s chest, trying to stop him from moving towards the other boy.

“Sorry about that.” You glared at Draco and he just exhaled sharply and folded his arms. Your gaze shifted from the angry Slytherin to Ernie, who you looked at with the same glare.

“You do know he’s right, Macmillan.” You raised an eyebrow at him. He just laughed nervously and looked at his side. A smirk appeared on Draco’s lips but it disappeared shortly after he saw you glaring at him.

“Sorry.” Ernie apologized. “I was just going to ask you if you have any plans for the Hogsmeade trip next week?”

You didn’t realize that the trip to Hogsmeade was already next week. Honestly, you were surprised that he’s asking you out for Hogsmeade rather than the ball. It still didn’t help the pounding in your chest though.

“I don’t really know yet.” You answered. You usually spend time with your friends during the Hogsmeade trip. It’s always been like that since the last school year.

Loud footsteps heading your way distracted you from your thoughts. It seems like the rest of your Slytherin gang noticed you and Draco disappeared and went back for the two of you. Ernie noticed them and shot you a wink.

“Well, let me know if you’re free, alright?” and with that, he walked away. You felt your cheeks heat up but shrugged it off.

You turned to check on Draco but he was already making his way to the rest of your friend group. You could tell from his face that he was still annoyed.

“Are you okay, Draco?” You asked him as you caught up to his side. He didn’t answer, he just glanced at you, his eyes still filled with annoyance, and looked away. Is he mad at you for stopping him? You have no idea. You felt a pang of pain in your chest. You hate it whenever Draco’s mad at you. You’re not even sure if he’s really mad at you but you can’t help but feel bad. You sighed sadly as you walked towards Pansy.

“What’s wrong?” Pansy seemed to notice the sad expression in your face. You just smiled weakly and shook your head. She wasn’t convinced and just gave you a “don’t-lie-to-me” look. She turned her head to look at Draco who seemed upset as well and managed to put the pieces together. Pansy sighed and linked her arm around yours. You were taken by this but managed to crack a little smile when you noticed that she was walking faster, dragging you away from your group.

“Where are you two headed?” Blaise asked, confused as to why the two of you separated from the group. Pansy turned around, not letting go of your arm.

“We’re going to the girls’ bathroom to freshen up. Just go to the next class without us.” She excused as the two of you took a sharp turn. You were confused but went along with it since it’s Pansy and no one can really stop her.

The two of you arrived in the girls’ bathroom and quickly went inside. Pansy had let go of your arm and stood in front of one of the mirrors to actually do some retouching. You just stood beside her, looking at your own reflection when Pansy broke the silence.

“So,” Pansy started, not looking away from her own reflection as she brushed her hair. “What happened earlier? You and Draco seem upset. Did something happen?” She was now looking at you. You just sighed and sat on the floor, your back leaning on one of the cubicles and your arms wrapped around your knees.

“Draco is probably upset with me because I stopped him from attacking Macmillan.” You said, blowing a portion of your hair away from your face. Pansy seemed intrigued by the mention of Macmillan’s name and sat beside you.

“Did Macmillan ask you to the Yule Ball?” She asked. “You do know I wasn’t bluffing, right? I really did hear from a couple of Hufflepuffs in our year that he actually considered it, but I didn’t know it was serious.” She explained.

“Well, not really.” You admitted. Pansy was surprised at this but kept her mouth shut to let you finish talking. “He asked me if I could go out with him next week on the Hogsmeade trip.”  
  
“What did you say?”

“I told him I don’t know yet.” Pansy placed a hand on your knee and looked at you straight in the eye.

“It’s your call, Y/N. You aren’t obliged to hang out with us every Hogsmeade trip, you know? You’re free to do things on your own. Just don’t get friendly with those slimy mudbloods, we wouldn’t mind.” You were surprised by what Pansy just said. If it weren’t for the last part, you would start to think that the person beside you is not the Pansy Parkinson you knew. Pansy might have noticed the surprised look on your face and laughed at you. She stood up and helped you get up. You both dusted your robes and made your way out of the bathroom.

“That explains why Draco’s upset. He’s just being a jealous git.” She laughed. Once again you felt that thud in your chest. The same one you felt when you were close to Draco. You shot her a confused look and cocked an eyebrow.

“Why would he be jealous?” You prodded. Pansy’s eyes widened as she darted her eyes away from yours. She just laughed nervously and pointed a finger in front of the two of you.

“Look, there’s the Transfiguration classroom. Let’s hurry before Professor McGonagall arrives.” She grabbed your hand and started running, dragging you alongside her. You thought it was weird that Pansy avoided the topic but you just shrugged it off as the two of you got inside.

The rest of your friends were already in their seats. You looked over your table to see Draco sitting there already. _“Curse Professor McGonagall’s seat plan!”_ You yelled internally. You waved Pansy goodbye as you sat next to the blonde Slytherin. You avoided looking at him, fearing that he was still upset at you when you heard him mutter something under his breath.

“I’m sorry.”

You didn’t quite understand what he just said and turned your head to face him.

“What was that?” You asked. Draco just sighed and avoided your eyes.

“Nothing.”

You were about to bug him about what he said when Professor McGonagall arrived and started her discussion. You grabbed your quill from your table and started taking notes, but your mind can’t focus on the topic that was being discussed because you’re still worried about whether Draco was upset with you or not.

—

Before you knew it, the class was already over and students were walking out of the classroom. Just as Draco stood up, you grabbed him by his wrist, causing him to turn his head and look at you.

“Are you mad at me?” He felt his heart twist when he saw the look on your face. You were trying your best not to cry, he could tell by your glassy eyes and the way your lips quivered. True, he was upset that you stopped him from attacking Macmillan, but he could never get mad at you. Pansy noticed the two of you and quickly grabbed the rest of your friends outside to give you both some privacy.

Draco sighed as he placed a hand on top of yours and looked at you.

“You know I could never be mad at you.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His words lifted the pressure on your chest. At least now you know he wasn’t mad at you.

“I’m sorry about how I acted earlier.” He added. You pulled your hand back and told him it’s okay and smiled at him. The two of you headed out of the classroom and noticed that your friends weren’t there.

“They probably went ahead already,” Draco mentioned.

The two of you were walking down the hall in silence when you decided to ask him something.

“Why were you so upset earlier?” You asked. You noticed Draco blush but he shook it off. He cleared his throat and looked at you.

“It’s because I actually wanted to spend some time with you on the next Hogsmeade trip.” He can’t fight the blush spreading on his face now. You looked at him and tilted your head in confusion. You ignored the pounding in your chest as you noticed how Draco was blushing.

“That’s so silly, Draco.” You giggled. “You know I always spend those trips with my friends.

_Friends._

Draco clung onto your last word, his blush vanished. You were right. He was just a friend to you. Still, he couldn’t help but feel frustrated over your obliviousness. He literally just said that he wanted to spend his time with _you,_ specifically. Not with your friend group, just with you. He just kept his mouth shut and decided to not push it further.

You noticed how Draco suddenly turned silent and decided to speak up.

“If you want, I promise I’ll only spend my time with you guys on the next trip.” You stopped in your steps and stood in front of him, extending your pinky.

“Come on, pinky swear.” Draco looked at your hand and smiled. You felt butterflies in your stomach when you saw his smile.

As childish as it is, Draco knew how you took pinky swears seriously. He found it adorable. This has been a thing between the two of you ever since you were kids and he can’t help but feel a wave of nostalgia as he looked at you.

He raised his right hand and extended his pinky, but before he hooked it with yours, he made you promise one more thing.

“What is it?

"Don't entertain Macmillan."

You were confused but you knew well enough to not question him so you just agreed.

“If that makes you happy, then I promise I won’t.” You locked your pinky on his and smiled. He smiled back at you and ruffled your hair.

“Let’s hurry and look for the others, they’re probably waiting for us,” Draco said as the two of you started walking again.

—

The rest of the day passed by in a blur and the next thing you knew, it was dinner. You were minding your own business, eating when you felt a tap on your shoulder. Judging on the look of your friends, you could tell who it was already.

“Hello, Macmillan.” You said, placing your spoon down. “I see you still have a bad habit of interrupting people when they’re doing something.” You turned your head to face him. You could hear snickers coming from, not only your friends but also the other Slytherins sitting nearby. You saw the Hufflepuff blush from embarrassment but quickly covered it with a nervous laugh.

“I’m only here to ask you if you have made up your mind for next week?” He inquired.

You glanced at Pansy, who was sitting in front of you and the look in her eyes reminded you of what she told you earlier.

_“You’re free to do things on your own.”_

Then you shifted your gaze to Draco, who surprisingly has a neutral expression. Not wanting to break your promise, you looked back at Ernie.

“Sorry, I have plans with my friends.” You tried to sound as sympathetic as you can. You noticed Ernie frown for a bit and then glared at the person behind your back. Draco now had a triumphant smirk on his lips. He was happy that he managed to sabotage Macmillan’s attempt in asking you out. Much to Draco’s surprise, Ernie was prepared.

“That’s alright,” Ernie said as he whipped out his wand from his robe pocket. “Since my plans are now ruined, I might as well ask you right here, right now.”

Draco’s smirk vanished as he realized what Macmillan was about to do. He looked at you and he noticed that just like him, you were surprised too.

“ _Orchideous!”_ Ernie exclaimed and a bouquet of flowers burst from the tip of his wand. He grabbed it and held it out to you.

"Y/N, will you be my date for the Yule Ball?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways since I'm not going to dive into it in future chapters I might as well say it here lmao.  
> The Hogsmeade trip isn't gonna be covered in the story (I'm sorry) It's just something I came up with lmao.  
> Ernie was planning to ask you to be his date for the Yule Ball during the Hogsmeade trip but since you didn't accept his invitation, he had to find another way :)
> 
> I don't know why but I just felt like I had to point it out haha. That's all! See you in the next chapter :) <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I scratched the original outline for this chapter and redid it and honestly this one's much better lmao. I also scratched the idea of making an epilogue and just merged it in this one because I literally can't stretch the story any longer HAHA.  
> Sorry this took so long!!! I got sidetracked and I'm now deep in Animal Crossing (Pocket Camp, not NH I'm broke).  
> No beta since I literally just finished writing this and it's 6am and my beta readers are asleep orz  
> Anyways! I hope you enjoy it!! I'm going to try to work on the requests without stressing myself out too much because I noticed that I do that a lot :') I might start an actual series too but it's still 50-50.  
> Thank you for reading this!

Before you even managed to register what Macmillan just said, Draco lunged at Macmillan. His fist met the poor Hufflepuff’s face which made him stumble backward. Your eyes widened when you saw the bruising around Ernie’s right eye. He charged at Draco and punched him back, breaking his nose. You panicked at the sight of blood on Draco’s face. 

“Stop it! Both of you!”

The two didn’t hear your yells as they were too busy grabbing and trying to hit the other. You tried to pull Draco away but he was too strong and you couldn’t successfully pry him away from the other boy. Everyone in the Great Hall is now looking at two fighting boys. To your luck, Professor Snape has arrived, along with Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout. Professor McGonagall whips out her wand and separates the two with a wordless spell. 

“Care to explain yourselves?” Professor Snape’s voice was the same as usual but you can sense a bit of annoyance in his tone. 

“He started it!” Macmillan exclaimed, pointing a finger at Draco. “He just punched me out of nowhere!” Draco tried to raise his fist again but Snape was holding his arm back. “Professor, he was being—”

“No more reasons! Both of you.” Professor McGonagall said sternly. “20 points from Slytherin and Hufflepuff for fighting in the Great Hall. I will also talk to your head of house about your detention.” You heard groans from both the Slytherin and Hufflepuff table. Professor Snape and Professor Sprout then brought the two boys to the hospital wing as Professor McGonagall tells everyone to go back into their dormitories. 

“I’m going to go check on them. You guys go ahead.” You waved your friends goodbye and went to the hospital wing. You were fuming. Not only did the two of them make a scene, but Draco also managed to make your house lose points and get himself hurt. You weren’t really mad over losing points, you were angry over the fact that Draco did something so irrational.

You swung the door to the hospital wing open and walked by Professor Snape and Professor Sprout on your way in. Once you’ve spotted the two boys, you angrily stomped towards their beds. Madam Pomfrey just left to fetch something she’ll need to lessen the swelling on the boys’ faces. They were looking away from each other, avoiding each other’s gaze. Draco tried to open his mouth to explain but you cut him off.

“What were you two thinking?” You yelled at them in frustration. Macmillan looked at you. You could barely see the blackeye around his right eye but the swelling was still there.

“Y/N, you saw it yourself. He attacked me first!” He tried to explain. “That doesn’t mean that the two of you should start fighting in the Great Hall.” You glared at him and he lowered his head. “In front of other students and teachers too! Have you got no decency?” You saw Draco about to speak up in the corner of your eye but before he could, your glare shifted from the Hufflepuff to him.

“And you!” If looks could kill, Draco would have been dead on the spot. He has never seen you this mad before. “I don’t even know what to say to you. I’m so angry at the two of you right now.” You brought your hands to your face and tried to take a deep breath. You wanted to pull your hair out of frustration. You looked at them one last time, with the same angry glare, and left. You can’t handle seeing their faces right now, you needed to cool off. 

—

Draco made his way back to the common room immediately after Pomfrey had healed his broken nose. He remembered how angry you were when you showed up in the hospital wing and he was scared that you’d ignore him once you see him. He whispers the password and the bricks open to reveal the Slytherin common room. The moment he stepped in, the first years, who were doing their essays in the common room, hurried back to their dorms. He saw his friends sitting by the fireplace and made his way towards them. They were the only ones in the common room since the moment another student saw Draco, they just hurried back to their dorms. 

“Nice punch.” Theo snickered, Draco just scowled at him. It wasn’t funny. 

Seeing Draco’s reaction, Blaise smacked his potions book behind Theo’s head and mouthed the words “Not funny.” This made Theo shut up, but he was still grinning like an idiot. Three figures sitting on the floor caught Draco’s attention. He swallowed the lump in his throat when he noticed that it was you, Pansy, and Daphne. The two girls were sitting across you as you finished ranting to them. You buried your face on the pillow you were hugging. The two girls just rubbed your back in an attempt to comfort you. 

You didn’t notice Draco making his way behind you since you currently have your face buried on a pillow. Pansy noticed him and stood up, followed by Daphne.

“You better make up to her.” Pansy glared at Draco and poked his chest with a finger before she left. Daphne just gave him a sad smile and left. 

You noticed the sudden disappearance of the two comforting figures in front of you and raised your head to confirm that the two girls you were just talking to were now gone.

“Y/N,” You heard Draco say behind you. You felt the anger you felt earlier coming back and quickly stood up. You tried to ignore him and just make your way to the dorms when you felt him grab you by your wrist. The rest of your friends noticed this and immediately scurried back to their dorms, leaving you and Draco alone in the common room.

You pulled your hand away from his and crossed your arms across your chest with a huff.

“What do you want?”

You tried your best to look mad. You felt your heart twist when you saw the sad expression on his face. _No._ You’re not going to give in easily. He didn’t answer your question. Instead, he just looked at the ground, not meeting your gaze. You exhaled sharply and uncrossed your arms to bring them to your sides.

“What you did earlier was stupid, Draco.” You started. “You didn’t have to launch yourself at Macmillan. You should’ve let me handle it. Look, you even got yourself hurt and cost us points!!" You exclaimed. “I promised you I wouldn’t entertain him. Did you think I would break that promise?” Your voice faltered. “Don’t you trust me?” Draco looked up to see the mixture of anger and sadness on your face, mostly sadness. 

“No, It’s not that,” He grabbed both of your hands and held it in his. “I trust you, Y/N. It’s just—I just couldn’t handle seeing him so close to you.” His eyebrows furrowed in annoyance as he recalls the scene from earlier, Macmillan asking you out, a bouquet in his hand. You pulled your hands away, which made Draco frown. As much as you love him holding your hands, you need to hold onto your angry façade. 

“What do you mean?”

“He fancies you, Y/N.” He explained. You were surprised. _Macmillan fancies you?_ “I just can’t have him asking you out before I do. You know how much I hate competition.” He was now rambling. He wasn’t even looking at you directly and you noticed the shade of pink starting to spread on his cheeks up to the tip of his ears. “I was planning to ask you out myself, I just couldn’t find the right moment—” He stopped when he heard you laughing. Your angry expression was now replaced with a smile. He felt his heart pounding in his chest when he saw your face. You wiped a tear from your eye and looked up to him. His entire face was now pink and you couldn’t help but laugh again.

"You could've just asked me. You know I'll never say no to you." You told him as you tried to calm yourself down. He grabs your hands once more and holds them. “It’s not just that.” You shot him a confused look. “What—” Before you could finish your sentence, he presses his lips against yours. Your eyes widen. He pulls away to see your reaction. Just like him, you were furiously blushing. Your mouth was hanging open from the surprise and Draco couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“I’ve always fancied you, Y/N.” He cups your cheek with his hand as you stare at him, mouth open. You were still processing the fact that Draco _kissed_ you. Not only that, but he also confessed that he fancies you. You continued to stare at him as you brought a hand to his face. Your thumb gently caressing the bruise by his lips as you examined his face. You couldn’t believe it. You couldn’t believe this is happening. You tried so hard to push away your feelings for him because you were scared and in denial. You were scared that he wouldn’t feel the same and you would end up ruining your friendship. A friendship you both cherished. 

A smile appeared on your lips as everything finally sank in. He likes you back. You prayed that you weren’t dreaming. If this was a dream, you’d prefer not to wake up. Your eyes met his. He was looking at you with so much adoration you might just melt.

“Well then,” You broke the silence. “Are you going to ask me now or not?”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “What?” He has completely forgotten about the Yule Ball at this point. All that matters to him is you in front of him.

“As your date, silly.” You softly laughed and he swore his heart fluttered. “Are you going to ask me out as your date for the Yule Ball?” He chuckled as he wrapped his hands around your waist.

“I have a better question, actually.” He leaned towards your face, your foreheads touching.

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

You giggled as you wrap your arms around his neck. You leaned forward, planting a quick kiss on his lips. 

“Yes.”

Draco started humming your favorite tune. The two of you closed your eyes, foreheads touching once more as you slowly swayed to his humming.

Meanwhile, by the stairs, an annoyed Theo hands a grinning Pansy twenty galleons. The two of them made a bet on which of the two would confess first. They tried to get Blaise to join but he didn’t want to. Theo was confident that it was going to be you, while Pansy believed that it would be Draco. The four (Pansy, Daphne, Blaise, and Theo) watched as the two of you wallowed in your moment. 

—

It was finally time for the Yule Ball. You examined your reflection in the mirror. You felt gorgeous in your gown. Not to mention the makeup look Pansy gave you made you feel more beautiful. You smiled as you imagined what Draco’s reaction would be when he sees you. You were confident that he would probably be head over heels for you. 

“Y/N, you look stunning!” You saw Pansy’s figure appear behind your reflection. Pansy looked _gorgeous._ You shot her back a compliment and she just waved it off. 

“I still can’t believe Blaise asked you out and you said yes.” You said as Pansy just rolled her eyes.

“Don’t get it all twisted, Y/N. I only said yes because the ball was close and I don’t want to attend the ball alone.” She said as she crossed her arms across her chest. “Unlike you, not all of us have a boyfriend that could take them to the ball.” Pansy grinned as she noticed your face turning red. Ever since you and Draco got together, your friends would always find a way to rub it in. You don’t really mind but it doesn’t fail to make you flustered. 

“Ugh, I just can’t believe all it would take for the two of you to realize your feelings for each other is to have Draco punch someone.” The two of you laughed. You took one last look in front of the mirror before you headed downstairs.

The moment Draco saw you walking down the stairs, he swore you were the most beautiful thing his eyes had ever landed on. You chuckled at the sight of Draco staring at you with his mouth open. He shook his head as you approached closer. He took your hand and kissed it. You blushed at the gesture and held onto his arm when he offered it. 

“Don’t you look lovely tonight, darling.” He mentioned as you and your friends made your way to the Great Hall. You caught yourself blushing again once the pet name escaped his lips. Ever since you started dating, he would refrain from calling you anything but pet names. He loved the way you get flustered whenever he says it. You gathered yourself together, trying to brush off the blood rushing on your face. 

“You don’t look bad yourself, Draco.” You replied. He looked ravishing in his dress robes. He chuckled at your response and planted a kiss on your cheek.

“Oi, save that for later when no one’s around.” You heard Blaise say behind you, Pansy in his arm cackling. You just stuck your tongue out at him and returned your attention to Draco. 

When you entered the Great Hall, you almost couldn’t believe you were in the Great Hall. You and your friends made your way to the side as Professor Dumbledore announced the entrance of the champions and their dates. Everyone lost it when they saw Granger on Viktor Krum’s arm. She looked completely different. Not in a bad way, even you would admit that. You can’t exactly point out what it was that made her look more beautiful but you couldn’t help but stare, like everybody else.

Well, everybody except Draco. His eyes were fixed on you. You didn’t notice that he was staring at you as you were too busy staring at the champions and their dates. Draco looked at you as if you were the most precious and most beautiful gem in the entire world. 

After the champions and everyone else danced, you and your friends were standing by the sides, talking and occasionally observing the crowd. You were quietly sipping your drink while leaning on Draco, who was playing with your hair when you heard a familiar tune play. You squint, trying to focus on the music. Draco was surprised when you suddenly squealed and placed your drink down before you dragged him into the dance floor. Then he realized the music that was playing. It was your favorite. 

The two of you pressed your palms together as you began dancing your special dance. He held your hand in his as he twirled you. Everyone on the dance floor was now looking at the two of you but Draco couldn’t care less. All he cared about is how happy you look as his arms slide against yours. As the two of you swayed along to the music. The rest of the world seemed to disappear as he looked at your smiling face.

The song ended and everyone went back to minding their own business. Draco had his arms on your waist and you had your arms wrapped around his neck as the two of you slowly danced. 

“We should get back to our friends.” He whispered at you as you felt his hand leave your waist. You hugged him and buried your face on his chest. He was surprised but he wrapped his arms around you, hugging you back.

“I love you, Draco” Your voice was muffled but he heard you clearly.

You could hear his heartbeat beat faster as he buried his face in your hair. 

“I love you too.” He whispered.

You looked up to meet his eyes. You gave him a warm smile before you reached up to him and kissed him. You felt him smile in the kiss as he brought his hands to cup your face.

This night couldn’t get any better.


End file.
